


9 til 5

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Can't think of anymore!, IT technician Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Office AU, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, misuse of a stapler, misuse of working hours, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: All work and no play makes Magnus a dull boy...Magnus has taken a liking to the IT technician in his office.Mission: Seduce and conquer. No mercy





	1. 9 til 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you to [@Quite_Magical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quite_Magical/pseuds/Quite_Magical) for the Moodboard and spurring the idea!! <3
> 
> This is basically just office sex ;D Enjoy!

 

“Shh shhhh” Magnus hushed the man in front of him, keeping a hand around his mouth while his other was coaxing his cock to harden, squeezing and stroking through the fabric of his suit trousers while pressing his lips to his neck just over of his tightly buttoned collar. “That’s it” He nipped his earlobe, the man was squirming and whimpering, eyes closed. Magnus knew they were closed, he could see the reflection in the fridge door.

He kept up his motions until the man was half hard, before all at once he stepped back, smirking and leaving the room as the younger man grasped the counter top of the small kitchen. In front a half made coffee.

Magnus slid into his chair, eyes shifting between his monitor and the kitchen door. The sounds of ringtones, keyboard tapping and idle chatter filled the air around him. Biting his bottom lip he watched as his kitchen man came out the room holding two mugs, hands shaking a little as he walked. He was stood at an angle to keep himself from hiding just how turned on he was.

He turned round, almost scared and as their eyes locked he turned quickly and left to his own desk. Sighing and opening his emails, Magnus focused on his work until the moment arose again.

 

Alec put the drinks down on the desk trying not to spill them, putting his palms there for a moment as he pulled his laptop over, connecting it to his colleague’s computer.

“You don’t look so good”

“I’ll be alright” Alec answered and braved a look over the monitor. Magnus had his head down, of course he did. The older man had been playing cat and mouse with him for weeks. Ever since he got the job he was always catching him staring, winking. Magnus was the office flirt and never in a million years had he expected to catch his attention.

Shifting his hand between his legs to adjust he tried not to think too _hard_ about what just happened. From making drinks to being groped from behind, it could be considered workplace harassment...but Alec actually found it thrilling. If anyone had walked in. _Heavens_. Alec tried to focus on fixing a problem with a monitor, trying to will the erection between his legs to give up.

 

Magnus was keeping a keen eye on his prey, eyes darting up whenever there was movement. There was no doubts as to what drew him to the young IT technician. He was sex on long legs. The best part being that he didn’t even know it. When Magnus had sent that first flirtatious text he’d been all too aware of the blush it caused him. Now Magnus wanted to stake his claim, let him know that there was no one else in the office he should be looking at. Every movement he made he wanted him to think of him and no one else.

The kitchen was just the beginning. He’d been hinting at what was to come, through erotic texts (everyone in the office needed his number for all their IT problems), sexual poems and suggestive glances. He wanted to show Alec just how much of a reality it could all be.

\---

Alec got to the water cooler, holding his bottle beneath it, looking out across the room, everyone had their head down, he checked the level of the water and jumped feeling something press against his back.

“Hey sexy…” A deep voice in his ear, swallowing and gripping the bottle a little tighter he bit his lip as a hand slipped round to gently stroke at the buckle of his belt.

“M-Magnus” Alec didn’t dare look round, he was here out in the room trying not to think, he’d only just been able to ignore the pleasure he felt and now it was returning just as quick. “We-You shouldn’t” He breathed out through gritted teeth trying to keep an eye on the slowly filling bottle. God he wished it wasn’t so slow...Fingers gently pulled his shirt from his trousers and then caressed his abdomen underneath.

“Fuck...I knew it” Magnus smirked into the back of his neck, not even worrying that anyone could turn around in the office and see what he was doing. He had Alec to worry about all that…”You work out…” He nipped the top of his spine where part of the bone stuck out a little, hands groping slowly at the hard muscle of Alec’s six pack, fingertips running through the small hairs he could feel from his naval. “Did you not believe when me when I told you what would happen?” Magnus growled a little.

Alec shivered, thinking back to all the things he’d been receiving from the older man, the last week’s especially clear in his mind. His heart had been pounding this morning, not sure what to expect.

“Too long we’ve been waiting…” Magnus groaned and pressed himself into Alec’s back, showing him he was just as turned on. Alec had been responding to every message he sent, he’d been playful and encouraging, he was driving Magnus insane being so busy all day they barely spoke. He went to say more but Alec gasped and pulled the bottle back, it had started overflowing all over his arm with the ice cold water, knocking Magnus back in the process before he fled the area, into the office and away.

Alec got to the server room and shut himself in, leaning against the windowless door and dropping his head back. Hand rubbing down to grasp the front of his trousers, giving himself a squeeze and gasping. Swallowing and taking his phone out as it pinged, he saw his hand shaking. His body felt like it was on fire as he kept rubbing, wishing he could impersonate what the other man had down in the kitchen.

**Magnus Bane**

_EMP 133369_

_Contract Coordinator_

_Purple Line Desk 7_

Don’t touch yourself. Later you’re mine.

 

Alec had everyone in the office saved with their information so he could get to them when he was needed, groaning he shook his head, moving his hand away. He needed to jack off but he also kind of liked the idea of having it done for him by the same hands that brought him to this point.  He didn’t reply to Magnus, instead he went through his inbox and began his rounds to help out around the office.

 

Alec was now on the third floor by the vending machine, watching the arm take his flapjack from the top shelf, his eyes caught the reflection for a brief second before he was pushed into the glass, gasping feeling to strong hands grip the front of his thighs.

“M-Ma-”

“Shhh….” Magnus whispered into his ear, hands massaging his muscles. “Fuck I want to see what you hide under this suit...” He pressed up against Alec in his _fitted_ suit and pressed his arousal into his ass as he slipped a hand to grip his cock, working it with his palm to full hardness again. “I want you like this...all day...waiting for me…” Pressing a kiss to the base of his neck he rocked his hips and ground him into the machine, Alec’s hands were pressed flat to the glass caused it to rattle the contents inside, knocking an indecisive packet of biscuits down.

One last squeeze and Magnus moved away, causing Alec’s tightly shut eyes to open half lidded, he kept his cheek pressed to the machine looking down the corridor where anyone could’ve walked out, then he heard the hatch at the bottom of the open before something was slipped into his back pocket. It wouldn’t go all the way in while he was pulling the fabric taut at the front. A quick tap to his backside and he was left alone, again. Moving back on shakey limbs he pulled the object out, his flapjack.

“Fuck” He exhaled, a breathy laugh as he pressed the cooled treat to his overheated face, trying to calm himself. This wasn’t even the floor Magnus worked on, yet he’d come and found him, caught him off guard. The adrenaline inside Alec made him even harder at the prospect of Magnus literally catching him like this all day.

\---

Magnus adjusted himself as he sat back at his desk, rubbing a hand over his face. The man’s defenses were breaking, he was sure he’d even felt him rock back at him, the thought just made his cock twitch. It had been a long and gruelling process, getting the man to a point where he seemed ready to please. The last messages they had exchanged were still fresh in his mind:

**Alec Lightwood**

_IT Support_

You’re a sexual predator Mr Bane

 

**Magnus Bane**

_EMP 133369_

_Contract Coordinator_

_Purple Line Desk 7_  

Only if you’re my prey Alexander. I think you’d enjoy giving yourself to me.

 

**Alec Lightwood**

_IT Support_

There’s not much to give. I do enjoy the poems though. Keeps the day going.

 

**Magnus Bane**

_EMP 133369_

_Contract Coordinator_

_Purple Line Desk 7_  

I’m glad you enjoy them, I wrote one more especially for you, would you like to hear? It’s a little different to the last

 

**Alec Lightwood**

_IT Support_

I’m intrigued and waiting for this network signal to reboot. I have a moment to spare.

 

**Magnus Bane**

_EMP 133369_

_Contract Coordinator_

_Purple Line Desk 7_  

Let me spell out what I want to do to you Mr Lightwood.

F is for your fuck-me eyes.

 

**Alec Lightwood**

_IT Support_

Okay? What?

 

Magnus didn’t reply until the next day, he sent the lines to follow, day by day.

  * U is for the underwear I’ll peel from your body
  * C is for the cock I want you to taste
  * K is for your knees. Spread them for me.



 

He’d watched Alec about the office, making sure he could see him when he opened the message each day. That blush on his face, the nervous fidget with the hairs at the back of his neck. Eyes avoiding Magnus’ altogether. It wasn’t until he caught Alec checking out his ass yesterday that he knew today would work out just fine.

The next time Magnus encountered Alec he’d been grabbing the lift down to the lobby, Alec was already there and he visibly shuddered. Magnus simply smirked and leant against the wall beside him, the doors shutting.

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice was almost a warning before Magnus grabbed him by his hips, smashing their lips together, Alec moaned into the kiss, their bodies flush together as Magnus began pressing Alec back against the wall and kneading his ass, Alec couldn’t fight anymore, he was horny as hell from the man’s teasing, he needed to make the most of every chance he got.

He parted his lips allowing the now probing muscle inside, knees buckling almost as he felt his mouth caressed, moving his own tongue to meet each stroke as best he could, Magnus tilted his head to the side and switched the angle, their mouths stopped moving as only their tongues danced and Alec’s hands were gripping the back of Magnus’ blazer before he was pushed back all too suddenly, hitting the wall and gripping the rail, panting, eyes wide and full of curious desire.

It took a lot of willpower, but Magnus smirked and stepped out the door as it had just opened, leaving Alec to try not to sink to the floor at what had just happened.

Heart pounding he stepped out and wiped the back of his hand with his cuff, stopping by his desk to scribble on a piece of paper he scanned round for Magnus. He was promised something. Now he wanted it, he headed straight to his desk.

 

Magnus saw Alec walking towards him with purpose, opening his mouth to speak he was silenced by a note slapped to his chest before the young man left, taking it in his hand and looking over it, eyes widening with a smirk.

“What was _that_ about?” The woman beside him at his desk asked, curiously eying the covered note in his hand.

“Oh it’s just lunch plans…” He chuckled, reading over it.

 _Carpark at noon_.

\---

“Fffuck” Magnus groaned out a grit teethed whisper as he gripped his fingers into the thick black hair below his waist. When he’d imagined Alec’s lips around him, he never pictured it would be as good as this, Alec seemed so innocent, now here he was. On his knees between a parked car and the back wall of the carpark.

“Good?” Alec panted pulling his head back and letting the tip of Magnus’ cock run over his bottom lip, tongue pressing flat to the slit. His cheeks were flushed and voice rasped as he looked up.

“Don’t stop now” Magnus bit his lip looking down, eyes fluttering as Alec smirked and wrapped his lips around just the end and suckled noisily. “FFfff” Alec smirked around him, coming away for a moment and putting a hand to his mouth to cover the small laugh as Magnus actually whimpered from the loss.

“Payback’s a bitch isn’t it” Alec moved back to sit on his heels, hands moving completely from Magnus and looked ready to get up and leave.

“Oh no you don’t” Magnus breathed out, hand moving to the back of Alec’s hair, tugging it and causing him to drop it back, Alec’ lips parted with a gasp and his eyes clenched shut. “This game isn’t over yet…” He took his erection in his free hand, running it over Alec’s jaw before pressing it into the side of his cheek, the younger man let out a moan from the back of his throat, his cheeks still a perfect red as his breath quickened. There was a slight wet trail left on his skin before Magnus pressed himself between Alec’s wet lips.

All thoughts that Alec was going to use this as a chance at revenge for the morning torture went out the window, opening his mouth to accommodate Magnus’ size. The older man pushed further in until he hit the back of his throat causing Alec to gag and jolt backwards, his back hitting into the grill of the audi they were currently in front of.

Alec brought his hands to shakily move up, placing them on the back of Magnus’ thighs and taking in a deep breath through his nose before he clenched his eyes shut feeling the hard cock start to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth.

Magnus panted, now that his cock was supported, he braced both his hands on the bonnet of the car, his hips moving into the open, willing mouth. The metal popping a little at the pressure of his palms, looking between himself and vehicle almost finished him off. Watching himself disappear time and time again getting wetter and wetter as the man’s throat was clenching around him, his lips suckling and tongue pressing up to his movements.

“That’s it...Fuck….Alec” Magnus moaned out and dropped his forehead to the metal, sliding a little with the sweat that had built onto his skin.

Alec was feeling a little lightheaded, he’d managed to work up a pattern to breathe but it was only in short breaths, opening his eyes slowly to look up he could only see a little, Magnus was hunched over him onto the bonnet and Alec was pressed further back at the movement, moaning around the erection as it pushed even deeper, cutting off his air for a moment before he threw his head to the side, gasping for air, the corners of his eyes were teared up and saliva dripped down his chin as he tried to regain some of his composure, coughing. Nails gripping the back of Magnus’ legs still.

When Alec pulled away Magnus had been close, so close. Pulling back he looked down, taking Alec’s chin he tilted his head up, pushing his thumb through the spit on his chin before pushing it against his front teeth across his gums.  Alec’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath still coming down.

“One day you need to let me take a picture of you...like this…”

“W-why?” Alec’s throat was sore, his voice raspy. It caused Magnus to shiver before he moved his free hand to wrap around himself, starting to tug close to Alec’s face, the man’s eyes dropping to where the movement was.

“Because you’re a masterpiece...a work of art…” Magnus felt his stomach muscles tense, swallowing a groan as he caught Alec’s eyes keeping their contact. The man was looking up at him with such wonder and desire as he leant forward, parting his lips and hovering them only slightly so Magnus’ tip was close to them. “Y-you want a taste angel?”

Alec didn’t nod, didn’t say a work just gripped Magnus’ legs a little tighter, his eyes fluttering up. Magnus let out a long exhale and gripped his fingers into Alec’s chin a little more before he gasped and turned his quick sharp strokes to drawn out drags, releasing beads and strings of cum onto Alecs lips and across his tongue. Shuddering out his breaths he watched Alec’s lips tremble a little as his eyes slipped shut once more, his throat bobbing with an open mouthed swallow before Magnus pressed his damp tip to Alec’s tongue, smirking as he closed his lips and suckled at the end to get the last drops.

“Such a good boy…” When he was done, Magnus pulled away, tucking himself back into his trousers and adjusting his shirt.  Turning to leave he felt a hand on his trouser leg.

“W-wait” Alec cried out almost desperate, his eyes pleading as Magnus glanced down to where he was tenting his own trousers while still knelt on the floor.

“Oh Alexander…” He chuckled and leant down, kissing the man’s forehead. “Remember what I said?”

Alec frowned, wiping the salty substance from his chin with the back of his hand, licking his lips.

“I said you would have to wait until later”

“La-This _is_ later” Alec’s voice was almost a whine, but a deep and gravelly one.

“Darling this isn’t even midday...now...I’m starving..you’ve taken me almost through my lunch” He chuckled and stepped back, Alec’s hand dropped in disbelief before he watched Magnus walk away, with a whistle and skip in his step.

\---

When Magnus was back at his desk he had only managed to eat something small, he found it hard to build his appetite when he was daydreaming of those lips around him. _Fuck_ Alec Lightwood’s mouth had felt good. The man had practically dropped to his knees the moment he’d approached him behind the car. It was hard not to just rip off his clothes and fuck him over the audi until he screamed.

Magnus was a gentleman. He wanted to draw this out and make him squirm just that _little_ bit more. He was mid typing up a report when his whole screen went black, mouth dropping open. How unfortunate he’s unable to do any work...how unfortunate he’d have to call the IT guy.

Alec was now on the floor beneath his desk, he’d been sulking when he came over, barely saying a word and mumbling technical jargon before he’d slid below. Magnus tried to work off his laptop while Alec fixed his monitor and cables but it was hard to do when he was _right_ there.

Feeling a hand on his ankle, slipping under his trouser leg and smirking as he felt something between his legs. Looking to each side he slid his chair further under the desk, obscuring anything below him, dropping his chair a little to accommodate as he could only guess Alec was up to no good trying to coax him into aiding him sooner rather than later.

He heard his zipper as he felt it, checking anyone around was none-the-wiser, grateful he was on the end row so only the wall was behind him, he frowned gripping his mouse, inhaling deeply as a hand pulled him out, he was still quite soft but there was small wet presses down his length. Nothing more than seemingly innocent touches.

Part of Magnus felt mortified that he had his dick out while he was working beside his colleagues. The rest of him was sighing in joy at the tender movements.

 

Alec had plugged Magnus’ monitor into another socket, he planned on getting up and leaving him to it, but seeing him there, knowing what it was like to touch and taste him. He wanted a little revenge. He’d been pissed off for the rest of his lunch as Magnus had pretty much ignored him. He knew it was his little game but now Alec wanted to show him how it felt.

Now here he was rubbing his cheek across Magnus’ hardening cock under the table, affectionately nuzzling into the patch of hair he’d become all too familiar with in the carpark. Pressing his tongue flat he ran it up his length, feeling the legs tense beside him, lifting him up he pressed his face, open mouthed against his sack. Alec would be lying if he said he hadn’t done this before.

He’d given head a few times in the past, but it had been rushed and in throes of lust. He’d never taken the time to worship a man’s anatomy like this. There was something about Magnus Bane. It was no surprise that this dick in his hand was just as attractive as the man it belonged to. He wanted to suck him off. Right here, again but in the open. Wanted him to squirm in return for his torture. But he couldn’t bring himself to go that far. His nerves still telling him he was working and in a loud, crowded office.

Sucking the sack into his mouth and rolling his tongue along it he pressed his nose to the base, letting the saliva pool in his mouth before pushed his out onto the skin, moving back and slipping out from under the table.

 

Magnus had his head in his hand, eyes blurring at the slow movements, the sensual discovery that seemed to be going on. He was close to fully erect when he felt the moisture between his legs and mouth dropped as Alec actually got out, putting his hand to the back of chair and leaning over the monitor, flicking it on.

“All done Mr Bane” His voice. _Fuck_ he hadn’t heard him speak since lunch time, it was still hoarse. Magnus almost felt bad for doing a number on his throat, but he didn’t. Not when he sounded like this. Alec left and Magnus pushed himself back into his trousers hastily, his hand was dripping in spit when he pulled it back out. Alec was playing filthy. But Magnus was filthier.

\---

Getting up from his desk he walked around, following almost directly behind Alec as he walked away, waiting until he put his hand to the door to the server room before he put his hand on his back, pushing him through it and shutting the door.

Alec gasped and stumbled as he was pushed.

“What the-” He was angry at the shove and had no idea what to expect. Even though by now it was pretty obvious.

“Unbuckle” Magnus’ voice was stern as he leant on the door, watching as Alec’s face turned that telltale shade of red. “Come on...you can’t be the blushing virgin after that performance” Magnus walked over and stroked the still wet with saliva hand on Alec’s face, causing his to hitch his breath and shut his eyes. “Undo your pants...slide them down...to about…” He brought his free hand to press half way down Alec’s thighs. “Here”

Alec seemed to lose his nerve. Who was he kidding, he was fighting fire with fire here, he looked at his phone, then to his door.

“Alexander” Magnus stepped back as Alec slowly took his own belt, undoing it and then his trousers. The eyes on him were burning holes into his underwear as he slipped down his trousers to where Magnus had requested, now stood in his slightly stained and damp at the front boxers. “Oh baby...you really _have_ been suffering haven’t you?” Magnus purred out. “Turn around” He was running a hand over the stapler on the desk.

Alec swallowed nervously and turned round to face away, now unable to see him at all.

“Bend over” As Alec did so, he put his hands on the desk, unsure how far Magnus was going to take this. Was he going to help him now after all? Give him what he was craving? Raising his brow he watched Magnus take his tie from the clip, letting it rest on the desk in front before he brought the stapler down with a slam, Alec jumped eyes wide looking as another three were smacked into his tie.

When Magnus walked away he leant up and felt the slight pull from where he was literally stapled to the desk. Magnus was insane. He knew he could pull free if he did hard enough, but the fact he did _that_.

Magnus looked over Alec, the man was wearing boxer shorts. He wished it had been tight ones, he’d been blessed with a fair few feels over the day and he knew it was firm to touch. Sliding his hand down the back of the bent over man’s boxers he, ran his still slightly damp fingertips across the puckered hole, smirking as Alec squirmed and clenched to the feel.

“Oh darling...You don’t know how badly I want to just fuck you now” He leant in to Alec’s ear, middle finger slipping in just to the first knuckle, Alec gasped and put his head in his hands. “I never took you for an exhibitionist...you’ve opened my eyes to endless possibilities to entertain myself in work..” He nipped his earlobe, tongue toying it it as he slipped out the digit, stroking it again. Free hand holding between his legs. “You’re hard just at the thought of something longer and thicker than this aren’t you?” He chuckled and Alec hid his face away in embarrassment.

Alec had never been more grateful for his phone ringing, if the name didn’t show the company's CEO he thought Magnus’ might’ve paid it no mind. He didn’t even know where this was going...this had already gone past his previous teases. Rocking his hips a little at the finger he groaned as the fingers moved with a snap to the waist back of his boxers.

“You better get that” He pressed the digit into his mouth as he backed out the room, smirking as Alec was mortified.

\---

The call had been about the meeting this afternoon. Alec was needed to fix up the projector for them to use, last minute of course.

“Your tie Mr Lightwood?” Alec looked down to where his tie was now gone. He’d torn it ripping it out the desk.

“Yeah...i spilt coffee on it” He smiled and did up one of the two buttons he’d undone consciously, his boss looked at him, accepting the excuse and continuing to set up the room with him, he got down from the table and handed him the remote for the device, talking him through the new model then stood at the back of the room to be standby in case something happened.

As the employees piled into the small room, Alec was a little disheartened when he saw Magnus had passed him and stood on the far side. Swallowing back a little disappointment he folded his arms across his chest, hunching himself to blend to background, this meeting wasn’t about him, so he’d hide out until the end.

Magnus had seen Alec, of course he had. But a room full of people who were superior to himself? That was risky. As much as he wanted to have a little fondle of the man who was now to the point he was pretty much offering himself to him freely, he wasn’t sure he could risk it. Could he?

Alec was watching the slideshow when an arm circled his waist, looking to his side at Magnus’ profile, in the soft light of the projection light. He was gorgeous. Stunning...The admiration lost itself to pleasure as he felt a hand slip down to grip his clothed ass. Fingers pushing between his cheeks as best they could, kneading and causing Alec to grip his hands into his forearms, he still had them crossed.

Breathing out slowly he looked back to the slideshow, trying to make it look like he wasn’t getting hard right now. Then he felt himself pushed a little, Magnus slipped behind him.

“Don’t move…” He whispered quietly.

Alec was glad the room was dark for the presentation. Magnus was clearly now out of his trousers and underwear, pressing his tip to the crease of the back of his trousers and rubbing. His eyes fluttered a little when the length was pressed against him fully, he could hear Magnus’ breathing. It was barely audible but just enough for him, he could feel him starting to dry him up, his own hands still skin gripping though his shirt sleeves.

“Alexander” He had moved a hand Alec’s hip and was gripping it, still moving, still causing a friction to get himself off. Magnus felt so solid against him it was causing him to lose his senses. His face was on fire just thinking how this was happening in a room of people. So close to them all they had to do was turn a little to see that Magnus was using him for his pleasure. _Shit_ Alec was hard again and it was just as painful as before. Magnus exhaled into his ear before he bit hard on the skin below it, shuddering behind him and clenching his eyes shut as he shot his load. He’d untucked Alec’s shirt mid movements and managed to aim underneath so it his the skin on his back. “Don’t you dare clean that off” His breath was short as he seemed to be tucking back in behind. As the contact left, Alec tucked his shirt in slowly, swallowing and snapping out of his moment as the projector flickered and the slide was lost.

“Mr Lightwood!” The CEO called, Alec could already see Magnus back where he’d been at the start and grumbled moving over. Luckily the man had simply pressed the wrong button. Heaven forbid he’d have to stand on the table to adjust the machine. He’d worry about taking someones eye out.

\---

Magnus peered over his desk, he saw Alec bending over the edge of a partition hooking up some cables, he could see the shirt stuck to his back. To anyone it would look like sweat from being hard at work, smirking he felt his cock twitch. Knowing he was walking around still with cum on his back.  Kissing Alec in the lift had been almost as mind blowing as grinding against him. He was a _good_ kisser, it not a little shy about it.

Deciding the hiding around games were getting tiresome as both of them clearly had their lust and desire on a scale higher than the limit, Magnus stood up and waited for Alec to finish his work before he walked with him, the other seemed wary, a little tense. Clearly dreading what Magnus was going to do next.

“I need to do some printing...help me work it? I alllllways seem to mess it up” He smirked as Alec rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, he must’ve been expecting the worst. By the time they both reached the printing room Alec was already tenting. His breathing a little heavy.

“Look..Magnus I don’t know how much more I can-” He stopped as Magnus pressed a finger to his lips.

“Deep breaths...relax…” He moved closer and brought their bodies together. His fingers stroking over Alec’s face gently, it caused Alec to shut his eyes and lean into the caress.

This was the first time Magnus had been so gentle with him. From the first moment this morning he’d been fast, handsy and all powering. Alec had tried to soften the yearning when he had him under the table, but this. This was causing butterflies in his stomach.

“Just a kiss...then I promise to let these last two hours pass by without the teasing…” Magnus’ voice was a whisper and Alec’s brow creased while keeping his eyes still closed.

“I thought you wanted-”

“Oh I do...but you don’t understand what you do to _me_ Alexander...this hasn’t just been torture for you…” Magnus brought his face closer and they both met with pursed lips, it was slow and almost as light as a first kiss between two children in high school. This lasted just a few minutes before Magnus pushed Alec back, causing him to lean against the printer as their hands began to push through hair, across shoulders and down waists. Alec felt the tongue press his lips and just like in the lift, he allowed it to enter his mouth, their breaths ragged and Magnus was now stood with his feet between his legs, their groins pressed together. To feel Magnus get hard at the same time as him, it sent a shiver through him.

Talking from the corridor brought them back from each other, pulling apart as Alec moved quickly to lean over the printer to mess with the wires.

The door opened and Magnus averted his eyes from the man’s ass, two women walked in holding a stack of papers.

“Oh no Alec don’t tell me it’s broken _again_ ” One of them huffed slamming her papers to the side.

“No-No” Alec took a deep breath composing himself. “Mr Bane just managed to reset it...all good as new” Alec smiled and held his hands out to the ladies. “Here...allow me” He took the papers and began to help them with their photocopying. Magnus slowly backed out the room and took one last glance at Alec’s clothed ass before he went back to his work.

\----

Fulfilling his promise. A kiss for the rest of the day free of torment for both of them. Alec had left early which made Magnus almost feel sad, he was going to actually ask the man out on a date. What had started as a bit of fun and a challenge he set himself to get the other man to squirm. He now wanted more, he wanted to experience Alec Lightwood, IT Support, for who he was and not just what he looked like and how good he deepthroated. _Which_ was pretty damn good.

 

Walking down to the car park, he spared a glance at the audi and smirked shaking his head, before he caught sight of a car he most definitely recognised.

Stepping up to the passenger side of the car he opened it and slipped inside.

“Well here I thought you’d gone”

“Gone?” Alec frowned and undid his belt, he seemed to have just arrived back. “Why would I be going?” He leant over and started at Magnus’ trousers.

Feeling the thrill run through to his core Magnus looked at the wall in front. Alec hadn’t reversed into the spot. He knew what was going to happen here, his thoughts went as now familiar lips wrapped around him, suckling once more at his head. Alec was working with his fingers now as well to pump him to fully erect, Magnus dropped his head back and gasped as he rocked up to Alec’s lips, taking his hair in his hands and pressing him down fully, feeling his gag reflex and the tightening of his throat before he felt the tap on his thigh, letting out as Alec breathed out and coughed, looking up with an adorable looking pout as he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Magnus smirked and took his chin with his thumb and forefinger, kissing his wet lips. “Don’t give me that look…” He chuckled. “Take off your pants…” he watched as Alec was more than happy to comply, pushing them off his feet and kicking off his shoes into the footwell in the process , then turned back to Magnus biting his lip. “Come here you” Magnus smirked and brought him onto his lap, letting him straddle him as he brought them together to kiss him passionately and deeply.

Alec fumbled behind him as the kiss broke and turned, placing a bottle of lube into Magnus’ hand.

“I want you to fuck me...peal off my underwear and fuck me like you promised” Alec kissed over Magnus’ protruding adam’s apple, lapping at the bump and then under his jaw, he groaned as he felt a breeze to his backside as Magnus pushed his boxers down, the cap flicking up.

“You’ve been corrupted” Magnus chuckled and took Alec’s hand. “Prepare yourself” He poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Alec swallowed. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yes” Alec breathed out and got comfortable, reaching behind himself after rubbing it between his fingers, pressing to his own hole and closing his eyes.

Magnus wanted to see. He reached over Alec’s shoulder and pulled down the mirror, tilting it just right so he had the perfect view, using his hands now to spread Alec’s cheeks apart, groaning at the site. If he’d seen just how tight and perfect his hole looked earlier today, he’d have fucked him right over his desk without a second thought.

Alec buried his face on Magnus’ shoulder as he began to slip his fingers inside, working himself open, he heard talking outside the car and froze, only to have Magnus take his wrist and coax him into continuing.

“Keep going baby” Magnus bit his earlobe, Alec did as he was asked and kept his hand moving, his hips rocking against Magnus’ and shuddering with anticipation knowing that the solid lump against him was going to be inside him. The talking brought his mind back again and he risked a look up and saw the building emptying. He’d parked in the corner and out of sight but he still felt exposed as he was fucking himself with three of his fingers, spread open with Magnus’ hands. He saw faces he knew get into their cars and even saw some facing the car, they didn’t seem to see anything out of the ordinary.

Magnus moaned into his hair, he had no idea the man was watching him in the mirror, watching him pleasure himself and watch as he spread further and further.

“I have condoms in the glove compartment” Alec panted, his eyes still on the people conversing with each other before they left for home.

Magnus reached and fished out a box, it was unopened which made Magnus chuckle a little, amused, clearly Alec had stopped by the shop on his way back to work. He took one out and heard the sigh of excitement as Alec sat back on his thighs, taking the rubber from his fingers and reaching down, fumbling a little with his slicked fingers but managed to slid it down to the base, giving a couple of jerks to check it would stay.

“You’re going to ride me” Magnus bit his collarbone where his shirt was unbuttoned and tieless still at the top. He placed his hands on the side of the chair as Alec settled highed, taking off his boxers completely before he took Magnus in his hand positioning himself and starting to lower himself down, eyes fluttering and brow creasing.

Magnus moaned gripping the seat, eyes raking over Alec’s body before looking at his face, he was a mix of emotions as he bottomed out and moved his hands to rest on the back of the chair. His body shaking.

“You going to just sit there?” Magnus exhaled and resisted the urge to grab him and do as he pleased, he wanted the man to squirm on his lap.

Which is exactly what he then began to do. Rolling his hips and going slowly at first, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ as he built up a rhythm. Alec was tight, he was clenching hard when he nearly slid all the way off before slamming back down with a thud of his ass to Magnus’ legs.

“Fuck” He gasped and dropped his head back, giving Magnus access to lavish his throat with bites and jabs of his tongue.

Moaning out at the attention to his skin he took Magnus’ wrists and pulled them to hold his hips, almost needing him to take some kind of control, his knee was digging into the gear stick while his other was crushed to the door, but he didn’t care he’d been thinking about nothing else all afternoon. He’d wanted this so badly he was ready to beg if Magnus still denied him.

Magnus looked all over Alec, looking between them as his cock bounced against their stomachs, hitting their shirts leaving a stain from the fluid already leaking out. His head looked so painful, Magnus knew he’d been cruel to deny him all day, to stop him on the brink and work him up just to let him down. As he looked up at his face, blissed out and mouth open he caught sight of the mirror, still angled down and showing their connection.

Something inside rumbled Magnus and he cursed out, hands moving from Alec’s hips to grip each cheek of his ass and pulled them apart, the younger man collapsing against his chest as he is hips were still rocking. This only allowed Magnus to see clearer, he watched as his cock was swallowed and saw the stretched rim clench and tense with each movement.

Alec’s hands gripped around the back of the seat, his face pressed into Magnus neck, he couldn’t help the noises coming from him, his eyes fluttering as his vision was blurring in pleasure, he could still see people in the car park. He knew the car was moving, he could feel it. He panted and stopped his movements for a moment. He wanted more but seeing everyone. His nerves and stage fright. The man who signs his paychecks talking to the security guard manning the gate, there were hardly any cars left in the car park.

Magnus felt him stop, his eyes still on the join before he frowned and swallowed, letting go and bringing Alec back, seeing the blush on his cheeks, he’d been flushed from their love making but this looked like something different.

“Mr Morgenstern is there” He breathed out and looked Magnus in the eye.

Magnus turned his head as best he could, seeing him talking,

“Fuck…”

“The car’s moving” Alec shuddered out his words, he could feel Magnus’ cock twitching inside him, desperate to keep going, to have him hit his prostate, so far he’d only brushed it.

“He’s a busy man...he doesn’t care” Magnus breathed out, catching Alec’s lips, fingers running up the back of his shirt and round the front, pinching his nipples causing Alec to bite his lip and groan in the back of his throat. “Sensitive baby?” He licked his lips, pushing Alec back, his back against the dashboard, still inside him as he pushed his shirt up to his arm pints.

Magnus let out a lust filled groan seeing Alec’s body. What he felt before was in no way preparation. He wanted to press their muscular bodies together, slide naked against him. He wanted to take Alec home.

“Wh-what?” Alec frowned his eyes still shut as Magnus was licking around one of his nipples. Clearly he hadn’t realised he’d spoken out loud “Fuck...Magnus I can’t take it”

Alec whimpered and writhed on his lap, his knees still in the same place but back bent over, his chest heaving against the older man’s lips.

The sound of an expensive car leaving the compound caused the switch it atmosphere, Magnus all but manhandled Alec up, tearing his shirt off his shoulders and bracing his feet down, starting to now thrust up into his body, gripping his ankle he slid it up and helped Alec to rest his foot on the seat as he moved as best he could with Magnus. The change in position meant the brushing of his sweet spot was now the full on assault, gasping in air sharply Alec gripped Magnus’ seat crying out and still going, now moaning out sweet nothings into Magnus’ ear, begging him to keep going. To fuck him, to make him cum, to give him his release he promised. The whine of “you promised” Was all Magnus needed. He grabbed Alec’s hand and put it to his cock, the younger man immediately starting to pump himself in breathless relief.

Alec felt his stomach tighten, his balls turn tight, he tried to get his words out the intensity of the orgasm hit him hard, his cock spat out it’s load and coated Magnus’ tie, his hand and his own stomach, moaning and shuddering he looked into Magnus’ face, watching as he gripped harder and fucked that much faster, his hip jerks were quick and short before he pulled Alec right down and moaned into his chest, biting down on one of his nipples causing Alec to whimper, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair as the condom inside him filled.

They both kissed slowly, breathlessly, sharing each other’s mouths while coming down from their high. Alec began to feel cramp in his legs, the car had steamed up in the last ten minutes, it was so hot. Lifting slowly he let Magnus’ drop out, they didn’t say a word to each other, they didn’t need to. Their smiles and sweet touches were enough, Alec tried to wipe the come off Magnus’ tie while the man removed his condom and tied it.

Alec dressed himself, a little annoyed his buttons were now missing and his shirt left open.

“It’s an improvement” Magnus chuckled and held up the condom, raising a brow. “Whose desk shall I plant this on?”

Alec groaned and winced, he was sore. Winding down the window he grabbed he used rubber and threw it out the window, causing Magnus to laugh loudly.

“Or we can do that”

“So…” Alec drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, an eerie silence fell through the car.

“So…” Magnus chuckled and opened the door. “I’ll see you Monday?” He asked, watching as Alec’s face fell. _Shit_.

“Monday” He smiled round and then started his engine, looking back as Magnus hadn’t moved.

“I believe I said I wanted to take you home so….as a man of my word” He took Alec’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Thank the angel because if you didn’t ask...I’d have gone bunny boiler on your fucking ass...you don’t get to walk away from sex _that_ good”  Alec grinned, even having a little blush.

“Start the car before I give you something _real_ to blush about”


	2. Goodnight and Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @Quite_Magical  
> Happy Birthday! I know you wanted the sequel! <3 What better time to post it then today?! (Or yesterday)

The car was relatively quiet on the way over to Magnus’, the satnav was giving directions as Alec drove, only faint music playing from the radio backing the woman’s voice. 

“You look nervous?” Magnus chuckled from the passenger seat, he had his head back against the rest and one arm along the door tapping his fingers idly to the music, the picture of relaxation. The complete opposite of Alec, who was shifting in his seat, sat bolt upright almost leaning over the wheel while his fingers were shaky.

“Do I?” His voice was telling.

“Pull over here...this is where we park” He smiled pointing to a secure carpark by a road of apartment buildings. As Alec went into the right space and switched off the engine he swallowed and fidgeted with the key on his lap, Magnus brought his hand to hold over them and leant across to kiss his cheek.

“Relax”

“Sorry this-well this whole day has been pretty new for me” Alec smiled through the blushes and turned his head to allow Magnus to kiss him on the lips.

“You mean-?”

“Oh no no I’m not a virgin” Alec laughed and shook his head, undoing his belt and turning to face Magnus, “I mean all the flirting...being chased and then…” He ran his hand over the wheel rubbing his fingers together. “Then impulsive car sex…”

Magnus grinned and undid his own, opening his door to get out, grabbing his laptop bag and walking round to Alec’s side, opening the door to him.

“There’s plenty of new experiences here for me today...now come inside before I start to think you didn’t enjoy the sex as much as you claimed to” 

Alec jumped out laughing, shutting the door, locking it before he gasped being pushed back against the car, the older man’s lips on his as they locked together in a passionate kiss, fingers stroking over his crotch making his cock twitch. Already used to Magnus’ public groping sprees he dropped his head back and panted out instead of pushing him away as he worked his hand into his trousers through the zip, gripping his fast growing erection and starting to pump it.

“We’ll get a take out” Magnus nibbled at his collarbone through his open buttonless shirt, arm moving faster now as Alec’s body was starting to curve in on itself at the pleasure building inside. “Then we’ll take a shower...then you’re staying the night...then go to work together”

“People will-” Alec’s breath hitched as he buried his head into his bicep when he jerked his release into Magnus’ hand.

“God” Alec groaned and rested, boneless against his car, looking round as the area was closed off but there was someone not far away getting something from their boot, had they seen or heard? Alec swallowed as Magnus tucked him back in, doing his zip up and then taking his hand.

“Come on” Magnus stroked his thumb over Alec’s hand, taking him down the pavement until they stopped at one of the blocks, heading in.

“Mr Bane” The doorman grinned and greeted him. “You’re home later than usual?”

“I had a few bits of unfinished business to attend to before returning” Magnus wiggled his eyebrow as Alec was being led behind him, muttering a small greeting of his own before they reached the lift. The doors shut and Alec leant back against the wall, bringing Magnus over by his tie to kiss him, their tongues were still fighting as they moved, the doors opening and instead of parting, Magnus dragged him back by his collar, leading him down the corridor.

Magnus grabbed in his jacket for his keys before dropping them. Alec tried to part but he pulled him straight back in by the neck, fully exploring his mouth as he leant him backwards. Alec ended up on his knees now fumbling for Magnus’ keys, still with their mouths connected. Once they were passed to him, Magnus pulled back and pressed Alec’s face to his crotch as the younger man was already undoing his belt and pulling him free from his boxers, mouth descending fully over him in one with a long drawn out groan.

Magnus nearly dropped his keys again but managed to get them in the lock, leaving the door for now to press a palm on the wood, one hand on the back of Alec’s head as he began to suck him off right in the corridor, thrusting his hips and gasping when he caught sight of the CCTV camera that was facing him from the end of the corridor.

Alec was too engrossed as he sucked the tip and looked up to catch Magnus’ eye, his own watering as he pushed all the way down until he needed to pull back for breath. Coughing from the gagging before he fisted his hand from the base, Magnus’ whole erection was dripping with saliva letting him move it swiftly.

“Right here” Alec panted and held his mouth open, waiting as Magnus was gripping the door handle for something to hold. His tip touching Alec’s tongue was enough and he sent his release straight into the waiting mouth for the second time today. Nearly buckling at the knees he watched it hit his lips and just below his nose.

“Fuck…” 

Alec grinned up as he licked his lips, gone was the nervous shy technician from the car ride. Alec looked so sinful on his knees that Magnus didn’t want to see him stand. 

“Stay on your hands and knees for me” He smirked and opened the door, letting Alec in first, blowing a kiss to the CCTV camera before he followed him in and shut the door, Alec was taking his shoes off from where he sat on the floor.

“I’m going to order some pizza for later...get naked for me” Magnus growled lowly as Alec blushed nodding.

“Can I?” Alec made to stand up from the floor.

“Not until I’m back” Pressing his hand to Alec’s head he pushed him back to the floor before heading into the kitchen, grabbing the menu and making the call while he undid his tie, removing it and undoing his top buttons once the call ended, did Alec like wine? 

Taking out two glasses he poured them and walked through to the living room, sitting down and looking round to where Alec was sat now naked. Magnus nearly spilt the glasses, Alec had his knees brought to his chest a little self-consciously.

“Come over here” Magnus patted his knees and smirked as Alec rolled his eyes, starting to crawl over, his head was down as he approached before he climbed onto the sofa, straddling Magnus and burying his head into his neck. “You’re gorgeous Alexander” 

Magnus wasn’t lying, he ran his fingers over the tight muscular body that hid beneath the suit, he’d seen his abs and chest already but to see him as a whole, he was a sight to behold. Running his lips down the side of his neck, he then moved his hands round to push Alec’s chest, leaning him back so he could look over him, smirking.

“Okay?” Alec breathed out in question while he was still blushing brightly.

“You need to give yourself more credit” Magnus ran his hands still over his chest, shoulders and down his arms. 

“Do you do this with everyone you seduce?”

“I don’t bring those I seduce home with me...nor do I engage with them in public...but I couldn’t keep my hands off you” Leaning up he brought Alec down to kiss him, as he ran his hand over Alec’s back he felt something dried up there and groaned remembering how he’d covered his back with his semen when they’d been in the meeting.

Alec hissed as it pulled on the skin and panted moving back laughing. 

“I feel disgusting” He mumbled trying to reach back where the dried substance was.

“Let’s shower then” Magnus gripped his thighs for a moment then let him off, standing up and pulling Alec to his feet as he looked him over once more before pushing him towards the bathroom, starting to take his own clothes off to match.

Alec blushed looking round, covering up as the bathroom walls were made up of mainly mirrors, he ended up looking at Magnus and nearly drooling over his naked body, his erection already standing tall just from the sight of Magnus’ body.

“Turn the water on for me?” Magnus was removing his jewellery as Alec stepped into the walk in cubicle, it was definitely wide enough for three. Looking over the knobs he pressed the one that looked right, jumping back as the rainfall showerhead started up, stepping back into a strong body.

“It’s just water” Magnus kissed at his neck, biting at a spot on his shoulder as he ran his hands over Alec, letting his body press against his back, feeling him meld back into his arms. “Let me wash you” He stepped forward and lead Alec back into the calming spray.  

Running his hands over his body, taking some soap and beginning to run it over him as Alec seemed unable to just let himself enjoy and began to wash Magnus’ hair instead. 

Their eyes were darting all over each other as their hands lathered their bodies, Alec was mid rinsing conditioner from Magnus’ hair when he gripped it, feeling fingers behind him.

Magnus slipped one wet slicked finger into Alec’s hole and smirked as the taller man dropped his head to his shoulder. He began to clench around the finger, moaning and Magnus was spurred to keep going. 

He then slipped a second in pressing Alec’s shoulders back to the cool tiles, enjoying the gasps he exhaled as he rested his head back. 

Alec’s face was contorted in the curious pleasure of having his insides stroked until his eyes fluttered as Magnus found the bundle of nerves, teasing strokes to it. Alec pulled his leg up to wrap around Magnus’ hip allowing him better access as he panted and cupped Magnus’ face with both of his hands and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“I-I-Please” Alec whimpered to his lips as Magnus’ hand was becoming faster, his hand gripping him to ease his straining erection at the same time, Alec’s toes were curling at the assault to his senses.

Magnus swallowed his moan with a kiss as he came for a third time today, body sinking almost fully to the floor before Magnus caught him, holding him in place and finishing washing him, letting him rest as he smiled back at him with a drunk smile.

When they finished, they both dried off separately, Magnus wanted Alec to get his energy back as he was practically falling asleep already. Leaving a pair of pyjama trousers out for Alec he debated some boxers as well, checking them held up and trying to judge. Alec’s size was impressive, whereas Magnus’ ass was rounder and more defined, that should be a good balance, so he placed a pair down, noticing that Alec’s were the baggy kind he hoped he wouldn’t mind them being tight fitting. Magnus knew he definitely wouldn’t.

He sat and sipped his forgotten wine from before as he waited for his companion? Lover? A shiver ran down his spine just imagining that this could be more than a one day thing. When he’d planned on seducing Alec he never imagined it would be longer than a quick fumble. Now here he was asking him to stay til the morning and having inner turmoils about asking for this to be more…

Alec said this was new to him, if it wasn’t the sex then it must be the thought of a casual hook up, maybe he wanted more as well?

The sofa shifted as Alec sat facing Magnus, taking the wine and sipping it with a slight face crease.

“It will taste better when the food arrives” Magnus smiled and looked him over, then at himself chuckling and settling back into the cushions. He didn’t want to comment that they practically looked like a couple already.

Alec had taken his time to get dried and dressed, he was freaking out on the inside, he’d messaged his sister to say he wouldn’t be home til after work tomorrow and he’d explain when he was. Running his hands through his hair multiple times to try and tame it, he couldn’t help the excitement at being wanted by someone as popular and desirable as Magnus.

Now here he was sat beside him, drinking wine and waiting for the take away. He looked at the free hand resting on the sofa and for a moment hesitated before he leant over and took it in his own. Magnus smiled over and held his glass over to clink with Alec’s.

“To us”

“To whatever that is” Alec replied and took a deep breath looking away with a smile. Magnus was about to speak when the doorbell rang, signalling that the food had arrived.

They both ate in silence while the television played through reruns of Project Runway, something Alec had seen his sister watch before but he had never really given it much time. Everything was beginning to get awkward again and Alec’s brain was in overdrive as he thought about having to go back to work tomorrow and how they’d feel in the morning. He knew Magnus flirted with everyone, maybe Alec had been easy? 

He was pulled out of his head as Magnus took his half eaten slice from his hand, placing it on the table as he crawled across and kissed him deeply, Alec could taste the spiced beef they’d eaten as a topping and it was a little greasy, he found his hands sliding over Magnus’ muscled back and lying back to bring him on top.

“If you lie down so soon after eating...you get indigestion” Magnus spoke onto his lips and kissed down his jaw, moving to wrap his lips around one of Alec’s nipples, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin as Alec rocked his hips up. Sex was a good distraction from his own mind...he could deal with sex.

“I think-you’re addicted” Alec gasped with a grin as hands were gripping his sides while Magnus nestled himself between his open legs.

“Darling have you seen yourself? Plus I could see you getting shy again...I need to keep that ridiculous notion away” He nuzzled his face into the hair below Alec’s naval, causing the younger man to buck his hips gasping. “Think you can get hard again for me?” Magnus breathed out over his crotch and the heat was felt through his clothes. Magnus smirked seeing the twitch and nuzzled his face into his bulge. “That’s a good enough answer”

“M-Magnus” Alec groaned as his trousers and boxers were pulled down enough for him to spring out, blushing down as Magnus took his tip between his lips for a moment, using his hand to work him up as he did. “Yesss” He dropped his head back over the armrest and gripped the sofa, it was usually Alec who did this for his partners, the feeling was a little overwhelming and he was already leaking into Magnus’ mouth.

“You’re so sensitive” Magnus breathed out, taking him back in, he wasn’t as good at deepthroating so he used his hand where he needed to. “I want to fuck you…”

“Again?” Alec gasped and rocked his hips up.

“Yes” Magnus moved back standing up and dragging Alec to his feet, kissing him hard and taking him to his bedroom, pushing him backwards on to the bed. “Stomach” He pulled off his trousers and watched Alec move as told, pulling the younger man’s trousers halfway down his thighs. 

Alec gripped his hands onto the pillow as he felt exposed, he wasn’t sure about the position, it made him feel like he’d been picked up for a one night stand, his heart ached that maybe this  _ was _ what he feared it was. Magnus making the most of him before-

“Nnnnnngg” Alec buried his face into the pillow, mouth wide as he did, feeling a wet line licked up between his cheeks, Magnus had both hands on him, parting the way for his exploring tongue, biting the skin around his hole before he swirled his tongue again. Magnus wasn’t great with blowjobs, but rimming? That he could do…

Alec was panting and spreading his legs as best he could with the clothes constricting them, it felt incredible, he’d never had this done to him before.  

Alec tasted of the sandalwood body wash he’d used on him in the shower, with just a bit of salt from the sweat that was building on his skin. 

Magnus almost had to stop in awe of how his body writhed. He’d had him in such tight spaces all day, it was orgasm-inducing to see him have the freedom to express himself so vividly as his arms were tearing at the pillow’s edges, his teeth clamped on the middle.

“Fff-Magnus” Alec gasped. “Magnus stop I-” He was close, too close already and he groaned in both frustration and relief when Magnus showed him mercy moving back and letting him drop to the side.

Wiping his mouth on his wrist he smirked and climbed up the bed, “Come on...get me ready” Magnus’ voice was deep, Alec followed his direction and brought his mouth to Magnus’ lap, taking his erection deep and beginning to work him, he moaned when he heard the cap of lube opening and two fingers pressing inside his already worked hole. “I was going to take you on your hands and knees…” Magnus panted and stroked his hand in Alec’s hair holding him down as he rocked up and pushed to the back of his throat, staying there for a moment until Alec hit his thigh. Releasing him, Magnus moaned as he felt the cold air again, Alec took in a deep breath and licked his lips of the saliva and pre fluid that had gathered there.

Magnus looked over his face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek and smirking, passing Alec the foil packet from the side where he’d left it before, watching Alec open it slowly and slid it down his erection.

“You look tired” Magnus mumbled as Alec finished, giving it a couple of strokes to make sure it was in place, Magnus pulled him up to kiss him slowly and wetly.

“I’m ok” Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck, taking one of his hands and pushing it down. Magnus took the hint and took hold of his erection, positioning it below Alec as he slipped down onto it with a groan.

“I fucked you in the car like this” Magnus breathed out, pushing Alec’s hair back, kissing his cheeks, nose and forehead. “You’re already tired” He smirked as Alec rolled his eyes, head dropping down. 

“I told you” He nudged his hips and moaned gripping Magnus’ shoulders panting. “I’m okay”

Magnus bit his lip before he took hold of him, flipping them over so Alec was on his back, pulling his legs around his waist and starting to thrust in and out, grunting into Alec’s neck as the younger man gripped the bars on the headboard, pulling his legs tighter. “Yes...ohh...Magnus...yes” He groaned and arched his back, his prostate being hit head on in with each move, eyes shutting as he felt the heat rising in his body. “So close-so-” He shakily moved a hand between them, starting to fist himself as Magnus was resting on his elbows, still driving his hips forward.

“You’re so tight” Magnus gasped into his shoulder Alec was starting to clench around him, getting closer, his eyes were bloodshot as they opened and locked with Magnus.

Alec opened his mouth but his voice died in his throat, coming out as a cry, his hips jerking up releasing between them. 

He hit Magnus’ stomach and his own hand with the spurts before moaning long and exhausted while Magnus milked his own release through the quivering muscles around him, filling the condom and and collapsing on top of Alec’s body. Both of them sweaty and breathless pressed together.

“I think..” Alec panted. “I’ve had more orgasms today...then i’ve had in over a week” He laughed and felt Magnus’ laughing along with him. “This isn’t normal for me” He sighed and stroked his hand up Magnus’ back to stroke through his hair.

“Define what you normally do?” Magnus moved up and slipped out, taking off the condom to toss across in the general direction of the bin, getting off the bed to head over to the backroom for a wet cloth. 

“Normally…I go on a few good dates...exchange numbers and see what happens...I don’t engage in public sex and then go back to the guy’s house for more hot sex” He grinned as Magnus returned the expression, cleaning his stomach and bringing the cloth down to his bottom causing Alec to hiss and move away a little.

“Sore?” 

“A little” Alec sighed and sat up to lean on his elbows as Magnus retrieved some kind of lotion from his drawer, moving to gently dab over his sore hole, Alec close his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“This will help just a bit” Magnus put the bottle back and pulled the sheets over them, pulling Alec into his arms to kiss him tenderly. “It’s past eleven…” He mumbled as Alec settled in and shivered into his hold, burying his face into him smiling nodding. “Alarm is set for five” 

Alec didn’t nod back this time, he’d already fallen asleep.

\---

Alec woke to the sound of running water, more specifically the shower coming from the other room, groaning he sat up, there was a slight burn in his lower regions and his body ached, but it was a good feeling and he grinned slipping from the bed to see Magnus behind the steamed over shower screen, humming to himself as he washed his body.

Slipping in behind him he wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck and crowding him into tiled wall getting a gasp and what sounded like a giggle from the older man.

“Alexander?!” Magnus laughed as he was all but squashed between the wall and a rock solid body.

“What are we?” Alec bit onto his shoulder and held him tightly.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard what i said?” Alec nuzzled under his ear. “Are we boyfriends? Are you going to take me out to dinner?” He ground his growing arousal into Magnus’ lower back. “Take me to a movie?” He gasped as the length of his erection slipped between the muscled cheeks.

Magnus groaned and grinned almost losing his balance being held tightly.

“Y-yes”

“Yes? To which part?”

“All of it... _ god _ ” Magnus laughed as he was suddenly let go and Alec left the shower to leave him in peace. Magnus shook his head and switched off the water, shaking out his limbs to calm himself down, when he entered the bedroom, Alec was in the kitchen clattering around, probably trying to make breakfast. Swallowing he thought of what he’d said. He wanted Alec available to fondle and fool around with everyday, if that meant taking himself off the singles market, then so be it.

Magnus dressed in his suit, straightening his tie and walking out to meet Alec. He’d dressed in his trousers from yesterday and one of Magnus’ shirts with one of his ties.

“You look good in blue”

“I’m sorry” Alec shook his head, plating up some waffles and fruit. “If I seemed a bit pushy”

“Well you  _ did _ tell me you’d go bunny boiler on me…and I still brought you home”

“Hmmm...well...I guess I did” Alec smiled and leant on the counter, starting to eat, Magnus noted he didn’t sit down and ran his hand over Alec’s bottom giving it a squeeze watching as he flinched.

“Still not ready for round 3?”

“Maybe not” Alec blushed and smiled leaning on one hand as he picked at his food, smiling as Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek and rubbed his lower back as he ate a bit of his own, sitting on the stool beside him. 

“Need me to kiss it better?”

“I need you to just not touch it for today” Alec smirked round and jumped away as Magnus gave him another squeeze.

“Just today? Not tonight?”

Alec turned and raised his brow.

“Alexander you practically dry humped me in a shower ambush until I said i’d be your boyfriend...you can’t back out of nightly sex now” Magnus smirked as Alec blushed and looked away shying into himself. Having none of it, Magnus pulled his face around for another kiss. “I’m teasing...though that  _ is _ what happened”

“I’m not...I’m not a one night stand guy” He shrugged. “I think we’d be good together”

“Alexander...we’d be more than good together…”

Alec sighed and leant in for another kiss. In just an hour they’d be back in the office, where it all began. 24 hours ago Alec was single, sexually frustrated and a loner IT technician. Now he here he was, having snagged the most attractive man in possibly the whole world, thinking about their future. No matter how embarrassing or humiliating yesterday had been, he wouldn’t change any of it, and seeing how Magnus was still trying to tear his clothes off with his eyes, he knew Magnus wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = <3  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Twitter = @ShadowOfMystic


End file.
